gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam-type Mobile Suit
The Gundam-type Mobile Suit, generally referred to as Gundam, was a classification term for a series of advanced, high performance mobile weapons, meant to be vastly superior to the standard mass-production mobile suits commonly used on the frontlines of battle. The Gundam-type Mobile Suits were regularly equipped with the latest experimental technology developed by Humanity and was known to utilize a highly stylized operating system unique only to the Gundams, further differentiating themselves from other mobile weapons. Gundam-type Mobile Suits were primarily featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Overview Originally created by the Unified Earth Government as a means to advance their mobile suit technology and potentially surpass the Human Federation in their centuries long arms race, the Gundam-type Mobile Suits were the fruit of the Orion Project, a secretive weapons development program co-founded by the Unified Earth Government and a contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries. History Origins Well aware that the technological gap between the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation had reached a stalemate many centuries ago, Chancellor Francis Leblanc came to the conclusion that in order to break the standstill and achieve victory, the Unified Earth Government must develop mobile weapons that surpassed the Federation's own mobile weapons. Pseudo Gundam-type Mobile Suit Pseudo Gundam-type Mobile Suits was a term used to describe a series of limited-production mobile suits that did not bear the standard markings to classify itself as a Gundam-type. Pseudo Gundam-types either neared or equally rivaled the combat abilities of a Gundam-type, and in some cases, can surpass it. Mobile Suits specifically created for Ace Pilots and Commanders often fell into this category. A notable example of the Pseudo Gundam-type was the HFMS-0M5C Command Warden, a high performance mobile suit that was extensively modified to perform on par with Gundam-types. Another was the HFMS-02XHPM Valkyrie, which was specifically developed from the stolen blueprints and scans of the UEG-005X Gundam Providence. Despite producing a limited number of Gundams, the Unified Earth Government also saw it necessary to develop and deploy several Pseudo Gundam-type Mobile Suits onto the battlefield. The UEG-201EX Sanctuary was a Pseudo Gundam-type specifically created for use by Francis Leblanc and his Honour Guard, the White Talons. Other Designation Acronym In this iteration of the Mobile Suit Gundam Series, the GUNDAM Term was regularly referred to as the G'eneral-purpose '''U'nified 'N'etworked 'D'irect 'A'ssault 'M'echanized Mobile Weapon System. Another variation of the term was 'G'ressorial 'U'nilateral 'N'exus 'D'ominating 'A'rmed-Attacker 'M'odule. One term not regularly used for an unspecified reason was 'G'eneral 'U'plink-'N'''etwork '''D'esigned 'A'utonomous 'M'obile Machine. It was usually inferred that the denomination heavily resembled a previous term used, hence the inconsistent use. However, it was used with a short amount of machines. It was widely under the assumption that this specific connotation used a form of Artificial Intelligence to pilot the mobile suit in question. List of Gundam-type Mobile Suit '''Unified Earth Government *UEG-001X Gundam Ira *UEG-002X Gundam Gula *UEG-003X Gundam Invidia *UEG-004X Gundam Luxuria *UEG-005X Gundam Acedia *UEG-006X Gundam Sin *UEG-007X Gundam Superbia *UEG-008X Gundam Avaritia Human Federation *HFMS-0XGT Gundam Loki *HFMS-1XGT Bishop *HFMS-2XGT Minister *HFMS-3XGT Superior *HFMS-4XGT Rook Revolutech Advanced Industries *RAIMS-G1 Knight *RAIMS-G2 Squire *RAIMS-G3 Troubadour Shirolists *SHIRO-0A2 Gundam Reverence Gallery Notes Trivia *Strangely enough, only the Unified Earth Government utilized Individual Gundam-type Mobile Suits whilst the other Factions (i.e Human Federation and Revolutech Advanced Industries) made use of Limited-Production Models. :*Additionally, only the Unified Earth Government actually had the term Gundam included in their Mobile Suits, while the Human Federation and Revolutech Advanced Industries preferred simpler designations. Behind the Scenes *The project that initially led to the creation and development of the Gundams and the Gundam-type Mobile Suits, the Orion Project, was considered to be the Galactic Colonization counterpart to the and the . *The term Pseudo (Greek ψευδής "lying, false"), was a prefix used to mark something as false, fraudulent, or pretending to be something it is not. The use of Pseudo in the Galactic Colonization Era was often used to describe mobile suits that rivaled the power of a Gundam but were not Gundam-types themselves.